Diamond Mint
(usually) (rarely) |mane = Very light indigo with very pale persian blue highlights |coat = Very light cerulean |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Pale, light grayish mulberry (rarely) |aura = (S5E2) (S5E4) |cutie mark = |headercolor = #9CE4FF |headerfontcolor = #9E85FF}} Diamond Mint, or Mint Jewelup, is a female unicorn pony with a light blue coat, an indigo mane and tail with a streak of pale purple, indigo eyes, and a cutie mark of three brilliant-cut diamonds. She is not named in the show, but she is named "Diamond Mint" with a trademark symbol and "Mint Jewelup" in different merchandise.__TOC__ Design Diamond Mint shares her design, cutie mark, and the design of her occasional outfit with Amethyst Star and Lemony Gem, her design and cutie mark with "Orchid Dew", and only her design with Lyra Heartstrings. Her mane and tail style is the same as those of Rose and Silverspeed, and her tail style is the same as that of Royal Ribbon. Depiction in the series Diamond Mint makes several appearances throughout the series as a background pony, usually with an orange flower in her mane and wearing an orange saddle with a frilly skirt. " and Parasol in The Best Night Ever.]] Her first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 2 when Nightmare Moon is fleeing from the town hall. Here, she appears with neither a saddle nor her cutie mark. She then appears in The Ticket Master during Pinkie Pie's Ticket Song. In a shot in which Diamond Mint doesn't wear a saddle, her cutie mark is shown. In Fall Weather Friends, Diamond Mint takes part in the Running of the Leaves, wearing her saddle and flower. Later in the same episode, she is joined by a duplicate of herself without these accessories and a different racing number of '00'. Diamond Mint makes numerous appearances in The Best Night Ever, attending the Grand Galloping Gala. In one shot during At the Gala, she appears as an Earth pony. In Sweet and Elite, Diamond Mint appears very briefly during Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), in a checkerboard shot of numerous other ponies. A common background appearance for Diamond Mint is being part of a galloping "mob" of background ponies with Berryshine, Shoeshine, Lyra Heartstrings, Lemon Hearts, Daisy, Amethyst Star, and Minuette. She makes such appearances in The Ticket Master, Boast Busters, Fall Weather Friends, and The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Diamond Mint appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, decorating Canterlot for the Summer Sun Celebration at the beginning of the episode and later running away from the black vines in Ponyville. She also appears in Rainbow Falls, Pinkie Pride, Filli Vanilli, and with her head mostly unattached in Equestria Games. In season five, Diamond Mint, without accessories, appears at the end of The Cutie Map - Part 2, in Apple Bloom's dream in Bloom & Gloom, in Tanks for the Memories, and in Amending Fences. In Canterlot Boutique, she is among several ponies who buy the Princess Dress. In Scare Master, Diamond Mint wears a changeling costume for Nightmare Night. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Diamond Mint appears on page 10 of the IDW comics' story. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Diamond Mint appears in episode 6 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Nightmare Night". Merchandise A translucent mini-figure toy and collector card of Diamond Mint have been released, with her name listed with a trademark symbol, as part of the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. According to the collector card, Diamond Mint "likes to wear a pretty flower in her hair!" Cutie Mark Magic toys include a Water Cuties brushable of Diamond Mint, the packaging of which also lists her name with a trademark symbol. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Diamond Mint is named on her own card, the Gen Con Indy 2013 demo version of which lists her as "Diamond Mint" with a trademark symbol and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If she makes that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." and the α #55 C version of which lists her as "Mint Jewelup" and attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "If I hear that 'diamond in the rough' joke one more time, I swear..." Card α #57 R of Lemony Gem also attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "When life gives you lemons, you're probably better off somewhere else." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #91 C of Lemon Hearts attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "Now if only every pony with 'Lemon' in their name was half as nice as Lemon Hearts..." In the Crystal Games expansion set, card #100 U Fashion Upgrade attributes to Lemony Gem and Mint Jewelup the respective quotes "Wait, is that Rainbow Dash? Is she dressing in style?!" and "Don't be ridiculous, she NEVER dresses in style." In the Absolute Discord expansion set, card #18 U of Bessie attributes to Lemony Gem and Mint Jewelup the respective quotes "Is that a cow bathing in a lake of milk?" and "Yes, it seems to be... Wait, what were we doing again?" In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set, card #85 C of Junebug attributes to Mint Jewelup the quote "Junebug is such a dear, not even a sourpuss like Lemony Gem could get mad at her." In the Marks in Time expansion set, card #29 U of Party Filly attributes to Lemony Gem the quote "Remember that time she Pinned the Tail on Mint Jewelup? Priceless!" Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Diamond Cutter, Diamond Rose, Diamond Tiara, Duchess Diamond Waves, Diamond Dogs, Double Diamond, Rough Diamond, and 'Black Diamond'. * References es:Diamond Mint de:Diamond Mint pt:Diamond Mint pl:Diamond Mint ru:Даймонд Минт Category:Fan-named characters Category:Background characters